This application relates generally to intercoolers, namely charge air coolers, for automotive use, and more particularly to intercoolers for forced induction internal combustion engines.
In a turbocharged engine, power is increased by providing air under pressure to the engine's cylinders. This allows an increased amount of fuel to be burned, producing more power.
A turbocharger pressurizes the air and also raises its temperature to 300 to 500 degrees. An intercooler (charge-air cooler, or CAC) reduces the air intake temperature before it goes into the engine. The result is less stress on the turbocharger(s) and engine parts. A decrease in air intake temperature provides a denser intake charge to the engine and allows more air and fuel to be combusted per engine cycle, increasing the output of the engine.
Injecting water into the air intake stream can help cool combustion as it vaporizes and turns into steam. Water can also be injected between the turbo and the intercooler. Introducing cool water into the intake stream before the intercooler can lead to a greater temperature drop before the intercooler, and cooler intake air temperatures.
Electrolysis of water is the decomposition of water into oxygen and hydrogen gas due to an electric current being passed through the water. An electrical power source is connected to two electrodes or two plates which are placed in the water. Hydrogen bubbles form on the negative side of the circuit (cathode) and oxygen bubbles appear at the positive side of the circuit (anode). Hydrogen does not like to be alone so it joins with oxygen right as it leaves the cell. This new gas is called oxyhydrogen (HHO). The terms oxyhydrogen (HHO) and hydrogen are often used interchangeably, even though they are not technically the same thing.
HHO generators electrolyze a small amount of water and pass it into the car's intake where it replaces some of the volume of gasoline or diesel, helps the engine to burn more cleanly with less deposits and puts out fewer emissions.
A hydrogen-on-demand system stores hydrogen gas as water until it is needed. The electricity used to convert water into hydrogen may come from the vehicle's alternator and batteries. Hydrogen-on-demand systems do not fuel the vehicle, instead the hydrogen is thought to speed up the combustion process. An acid, base or salt can be added to the water supply to drop the electrical resistance of the water. With a catalyst in the water, it takes less electricity to produce the desired amount of HHO gas.